Phineas and Ferb Play Hockey
by raidpirate52
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are invited to a hockey tournament and recruit their friends to their team. How far will they go? On HIATUS for the Summer.
1. Premise

Phineas and Ferb were in their room on a cloudy, winter, Sunday afternoon, grooming Perry when Linda and Lawrence walked in the room.

"Hey, boys, you got a letter in the mail," Linda said handing an envelope to Phineas. She sighed, "I'm going to miss you two while we're gone." Linda and Lawrence were invited by Linda's sister to take a two month long cruise ship down in the Caribbean.

"You sure you boys will be alright without us for so long?" Lawrence asked.

"Of course we will. You'll have a lot of fun on your trip, and that will make us feel good," Phineas said proudly.

"Aw, I know you'll hardly know we're gone. I'll see you guys in two months." Linda said while giving the boys hugs, Lawrence did the same afterwards and the two of them were off.

"Let's see what this letter is about Ferb," Phineas said. The orange haired boy opened up the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Phineas and Ferb,_

_I am contacting you, to invite you to the first ever Youth Hockey Mushroom Tournament. I have heard many great things about the two of you and think you and your friends would be interested in joining in. Please reply yes or no. _

_Signed, _

_Mr. M_

"What do you think Ferb?"

Ferb responded with a nod.

"Alright then. I guess we're going to be playing some hockey." Phineas took out a pencil and checked "yes". Suddenly, the letter disappeared. "Well, that was weird," Phineas shrugged. Then a new letter appeared. Phineas read the next letter.

_Dear Phineas and Ferb,_

_Thank you for accepting our invitation. Please build a team of 11 players. Fill out the roster attached to this letter and add in their experience level to hockey. Make sure everyone on your team is no older than 12 years old. I'll give you the rest of the instructions when completed. _

_Signed, _

_Mr. M_

"Now who would want to be on our team?" Phineas scratched his chin.

There was a knock on the door. A moment later Buford just opened the door right open, forcing himself through the others.

"Move it chumps," the bully said. Baljeet, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, along with Django also walked in the room.

"Hey, Phineas, whatch'a doin?" Isabella asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Ferb and I got this strange letter asking us to play hockey. We decided yes and now they want us to build a team. Would you all be interested in playing?"

"What's hockey?" Baljeet asked.

"Hockey is a sport, typically played on ice and you have a stick and a puck. The point of the game is to get the puck into the opposing team's net," Ferb explained. "It can be very physical, but is very exciting."

"It sounds like fun, and a great opportunity to earn our competitive patches," Isabella said.

"Yeah!" The Fireside Girls shouted.

"I'm in," Django said.

"Me too," Baljeet said.

"I once went to a fight and a hockey game broke out," Buford laughed, but everyone remained silent. "Aw, you guys just don't get it."

Phineas finished down writing everyone's name on the roster. "Aww…we're one player short!" he moaned.

Irving busted out of Phineas and Ferb's closet. "I'll join your team," he said.

"Ah…okay," Phineas shrugged. Phineas checked send on the letter and it disappeared. Less than a moment later, a letter came back to Phineas.

_Dear Phineas,_

_Thank you for filling out your roster. Please build an ice rink in your town to play your home games in. A stands for crowds is permitted. Come up with a team name and design a home and away jersey. Each round will be contested in a best of seven series. Because your team apparently has no hockey experience, you will be ranked 8__th__ in your division, the lowest seed. Because of this, for each round you manage to play in, it will require you to start in the visitor's home rink for the first two games of each round. Then games 3 and 4 will be played in your own home rink. If necessary, game 5 will be played back in the higher seed's rink. Again, if necessary, game 6 will be played back in your home rink, and of course, if necessary, if there's a game 7, it will be played in the higher seed's rink. Please get two people to announce your games in a special broadcasting booth, preferably two people older than you and knows you well. The grand prize is a lifetime pass to Weazel World: The World's most popular amusement park! _

_Signed, _

_Mr. M_

"Cool, a lifelong pass to Weazel World!" Phineas shouted. Candace was walking by the room and jumped in.

"Woah, what are you talking about?" the teen asked.

"We're going to play in a huge hockey tournament going on," Phineas said. "We're going to build a huge hockey rink in the backyard!"

"Oh no you're not! While mom and dad are gone, I'm in charge!"

"Aww," everyone groaned.

"But Candace, we actually need someone to represent us in our broadcast. You can be with Jeremy the whole time!" Phineas said, this got Candace to change her mood.

"Aww…Jeremy!" Candace grinned and acted all mushy. "Alright, I'll do it, but only if Jeremy goes with me!"

Outside, Phineas and Ferb were building their hockey rink and stands. Isabella and the Fireside Girls and Irving were designing and making the jerseys. Buford, Django, and Baljeet were getting the equipment. Candace walked out into the yard.

"Jeremy says he'll do it, but when you're done with the tournament you guys are going to be so busted!" Candace said.

"Hey Candace, what do you think of our jerseys?" Phineas asked, holding up their custom made home jersey.

"You're making Perry the face of your team?" Candace asked.

"Of course. We're naming ourselves the Danville Platypus. In honor of Perry!" Phineas petted Perry on the head. Perry responded with his chirp noise.

"Krrr."

The Platypus home jerseys was cyan blue, with orange on the sides and brown on the collar, with Perry as their logo giving a serious look on the front of the jersey. (Think of the Perry the Platypus t-shirts). Their away jersey had the same Perry logo but was mostly white. The sides are covered with the cyan blue that the home jersey showed, and the orange is placed on only the shoulders. They have the same brown collar. They wear a cyan blue helmet for when they're home, white if away. They wear cyan blue hockey pants for both home and away.

"All done," Phineas shouted, referring to the completion of the hockey rink. It looked just like the stadium they built for the thumb wrestling in "Raging Bully", but more bigger and with a hockey rink inside of it. It was a roofless stadium.

"I really do wonder how you guys manage to fit some of this stuff in our backyard," Candace scratched her head.

"The design has it so the crowd faces more in the stadium. So, there are no bad seats. Also, noise might be high to give us an advantage," Phineas explained.

"Now we can finally practice," Django said, lacing up his ice skates.

Everyone discussed and agreed on their positions: Phineas would be in the first line, center, and the captain of the team. Isabella is the first line right wing, while Baljeet plays the left wing on the same line. The first line defense consists of Buford and Ginger. On the second line: Django plays center, Gretchen plays left wing, Adyson plays right wing, while Irving and Katie play on defense. That leaves Ferb as the goaltender. Ferb was wearing orange colored pads.

The Fireside Girls were good with skating, since getting their skating patches and were able to help the boys be able to move and turn more quickly. While practicing with shooting, they were amazed on how quickly Ferb seemed to be able to have the hang of it. Ferb was blocking the shots left and right with his glove, stick, blocker and pads.

"Wow, Ferb, you're a natural at this!" Phineas exclaimed.

Ferb shrugged, "Well I just use my dancing skills and reflexes from video games to help me out."

Through the week the team practiced blocking shots, poke checks, and breakaways. They looked calm and ready. They were ready on Friday. They loaded a bus provided to them from the tournament commissioners and headed on their very first site of the tournament.

"I wonder where we're going," Katie said.

They passed a sign: Welcome to South Park, Colorado.

For the first round, the Platypus will play the top-seeded South Park Cows.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Okay, in case you're wondering there will be no Doofenshmirtz or anything like that. This is in my total fantasy of Phineas and Ferb competing in a hockey tournament and really nothing else more. I also know they should be in school during the winter, but that will just have to be a pass. Also check my deviantart to check out what the team jerseys look like, in case you're interested. And for those who don't watch South Park, don't worry, I promise you it won't be a big deal and for those of you who do know about South Park, I promise you there won't be any swearing. You are also not supposed to know who "Mr. M" is, so don't ask. Also, I know gone for two months, they should be looked after someone like their grandparents, but I don't want to force time focusing on them.


	2. Round 1 Game 1

**Game 1**

Pregame

The South Park Cows were warming up on the ice. Their home rink of choice was Stark's Pond. They built stands around the pond so everyone in all of South Park can watch the game. The game was about an hour away, so the seats were beginning to get filled up.

The Cows home jersey was half black and half green, split in two. Their school logo was in the middle of the jersey, and they had a golden stripe going diagonally from the collar to the shoulder. They wore black helmets and black pants.

"Hey guys, check it out," Clyde pointed to the bus approaching the pond.

"I wonder what our opponents are like," Token said.

"They can't be that hard," Stan said, "I mean, they're an 8th seed and we're number one." The Platypus began walking off the bus, with Phineas holding Perry in his arms.

"What is that thing?" Cartman asked, referring to Perry. "It looks ugly."

"I think it's a platypus," Kyle answered.

"A platypus?" Kenny muffled. Everyone began laughing and skated over to the Platypus's bench. Phineas put Perry down on the bench so he could watch the upcoming game.

"Why would you be a team called the Platypus?" Stan asked. "They don't even do much."

"Perry's a pet of ours," Phineas answered while pointing to Ferb. "He's the best pet anyone could ask for. You guys must be the South Park Cows, really nice to meet you."

Cartman laughed. "This is going to be too easy. Their captain is a ginger!"

"Huh, what is that supposed to mean?" Phineas asked.

"Gingers suck at hockey," Cartman laughed, Phineas glared.

"Quit picking on him!" Isabella shouted.

Cartman laughed even harder when he realized the Star of David on Isabella's helmet. "Wow! A ginger AND a Jew! We'll be done in four games! A ginger and a Jew!" Cartman continued to laugh while Isabella started to cry and Phineas kept glaring until Buford punched Cartman in the eye and knocked him down. Buford then grabbed Cartman by the collar.

"If I catches you acting all racist towards my nerds again, I swear I won't let you off this easy," Buford shoved Cartman back to the ice. The Platypus headed towards the locker room.

"Wow, those guys are jerks!" Katie said.

"We got to destroy them and teach them a lesson," Django added.

"Come on guys, this is just for fun. Forget about what they say," Phineas said.

Meanwhile, Candace and Jeremy made their way to the announcers table. There, they met with Shelly Marsh and Kevin McCormick, the announcing team for the South Park Cows.

"Hello there," Jeremy greeted. Shelly and Kevin hardly cared. "Uh, so are you guys excited to see the game?" Again, no response.

"Are you guys even going to say anything?" Candace asked.

Shelly sighed, "Look, we hardly care about this. We had to do this for our stupid brothers. We know we will crush you nobodies anyway, so why bother?"

"Nobodies?" Candace shrieked, Jeremy had to hold her back from attacking Shelly. "We'll see about that."

Game time

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to game 1 of round 1 of the Mushroom Cup. Introducing first, the visitors from the Tri-State Area, show indifference for the Danville Platypus," Jimbo said. The Platypus skate out onto the ice with no reaction from the crowd.

"Now, introducing the winners of this series, the South Park Cows!" Jimbo announced with much applause from the audience. "Your starting lineup for your South Park Cows! Captain and starting center of the Cows, number 7…Stan Marsh!" Stan skates out on the ice with applause from the audience. "Starting left wing, number 11, Kyle Broflovski!" Kyle skates to the ice with applause, the applause goes to everyone on the Cows making their way out. "Starting right wing, number 35, Wendy Testaberger!" Wendy comes on out. "Starting defense, number 66, Eric Cartman!" Cartman comes out to the ice looking angry and confident. "Starting defense, number 91, Leopold "Butters" Stotch!" Butters came out to the ice next. "Now for the other Cows…center, number 18, Clyde Donovan!" Clyde comes out to the ice. "Left wing, number 21, Craig Tucker!" Craig comes out to the ice. "Right wing, number 14, Bebe Stevens!" Bebe came out on the ice next. "Defense, number 8, Token Black!" Token came on out to the ice next. "Defense, number 98, Tweek Tweak!" Tweek came out on the ice next. "And in goal for your South Park Cows! Number 13! Kenny McCormick!" Kenny skates on the ice and to his goal. Everyone was finally out on the ice and in position for the game to begin and the broadcast booth took over.

"So this game will finally begin," Candace commented.

"And it will be over quickly," Shelly snorted.

"I don't know, I saw these two teams looking at each other in warm ups and they didn't appear to get off on the right foot," Jeremy replied.

"Well it's because those bums don't belong on the same ice as them. I mean, no experience? Yikes. Stan will wipe over your team to the ice," Kevin said.

Phineas vs. Stan for the opening faceoff. The referee drops the puck and the game is underway!

Stan shoves Phineas from the dot and passes the puck back to Butters who passes it over to Wendy but Buford poke checks the puck back towards center where Phineas brings it up and is one on one with Cartman. He brings it past the blue line and leaves it for Baljeet. Baljeet fires the puck but it goes far and wide behind the net. Isabella pokes it back the other way but is checked by Cartman. Behind the net, Butters lobs the puck over to Kyle Broflovski, who skates down with it into the Platypus zone. Kyle passes it to Stan who shoots and a pad save by Ferb, a rebound is given up to Wendy and she shoots and a glove save by Ferb. Ferb covers the puck up and gets a whistle.

"Impressive saves by my brother, don't you think?" Candace asked, a bit smug. Shelly and Kevin roll their eyes.

Back on the ice, the teams were discussing possible line changes.

"Let's give the other guys a chance to play," Phineas suggested. The Platypus made a full line change and now Django, Gretchen, Adyson, Irving, and Katie were on the ice for the Platypus. The Cows first line remained on the ice and Stan had the faceoff against Django.

Stan won the draw and pushed the puck back to Butters. Butters passes it left to Kyle, Kyle skates toward the left boards, starts to get pressure from Adyson and Irving so he passes the puck to Stan in the middle who shoots…and scores! The puck went in high and glove side of Ferb. The goal horn went off and the crowd cheered while the Cows celebrated in front of the net.

"Nice shot, Stan," Wendy said.

"Thanks, these guys are horrible," Stan replied as the team went to the bench to high five the others.

"Don't worry guys, keep in there!" Phineas shouted from the bench.

"Looks like your brother isn't so impressive after all," Kevin laughed.

"If my dumb brother can score out there, anyone could," Shelly snickered.

Jeremy and Candace gave each other a worried look.

The Cows substituted for the next faceoff. It was Clyde vs. Django. Clyde won the draw and passed it back to Token with the crowd roaring even louder.

"South Park goal! Scored by number 7: Stan Marsh! Assisted by number 11, Kyle Broflovski and number 91 Leopold "Butters" Stotch! That's Stan Marsh at 2:25 of the period." Jimbo shouted over the intercom.

The Cows played keep away through most of all the period. The Platypus managed only four shots on net. Their biggest chance was Django getting a feed from Gretchen, but the puck went over the net. When the Cows did try and move up the ice, Ferb kept the game at 1-0. One save being a glove save on Wendy Testaberger after the puck sailed from side to side. Soon, it was the end of the first period with the score of Cows: 1 Platypus: 0. The shots were 12-4 in favor of South Park.

"After one period, the Platypus are down one goal, but they did a lot of things well," Candace said.

"What are you talking about? They played like a bunch of chumps!" Shelly replied.

"Only four shots on net, they looked really sloppy. The Cows were and are the superior team." Kevin added.

"The Platypus have areas where they need to improve but they got 40 minutes to do just that," Jeremy said.

The second period began with Stan vs. Phineas at the faceoff. Stan won the draw and slashed Phineas in the knee, causing him to fall, but the referee didn't see it and so there was no call.

"Aw! Come on! What was that?" Candace shouted.

Ferb continued to show his goaltending prowess and blocked all the shots his way. A 2 on 1 with Stan and Kyle against Irving midway through the second saw Stan get robbed by Ferb who skated from side to side to make the save.

Late in the second period the Platypus were behind the net when Gretchen has the puck and looked to bring it out in front, but Cartman's stick tripped her up and the Platypus went on their first powerplay.

"Oh, whatever like they'll ever score anyway," Cartman shrugged.

On the face off Phineas won the draw and the puck went over to Buford who winded up a slap shot and…scored! The puck landed in the corner of the net, tying up the score. The Platypus went over to celebrate with Buford. The crowd booed.

"Nice shot, Buford," Baljeet said.

"I knew what I had to do," Buford shrugged. They the puck took a moment to listen to the crowd booing.

"You know, they're not booing, they're saying 'Buuuuuuford'," Phineas laughed along with everyone else while they went to high five the others at the bench.

"And the Platypus score! Woohoo!" Candace cheered.

"Amazing shot," Jeremy added.

"Platypus goal scored by number 78, Buford Van Stomm. Assisted by number 9, Phineas Flynn. The goal at 15:27 of the second." Jimbo said uninspired. The second line for the Cows came on out to the ice while the first line for the Platypus remained.

Clyde won the draw against Phineas and tried to make a lob pass for Bebe up front, but is knocked down by Ginger. Token gains possession of the puck in the neutral zone but is tipped away by Phineas and he skates up the ice alone on a breakaway. He dekes while Kenny falls and puts his pads in the air while Phineas shoots the puck in-between the pads of Kenny and…scores.

Everyone on Phineas's line comes down to celebrate with him and then high five the others on the bench.

"Yes! Woohoo! Now we're winning! In your face!" Candace mocked. Both Shelly and Kevin could only look on in disbelief, along with the crowd.

"Platypus goal scored by numb 9, Phineas Flynn, the goal unassisted by Phineas Flynn at 15:30 of the second period." Jimbo said.

The Platypus won the next draw and Baljeet took it in the offensive zone and gets checked by Tweek. Token skated in and passed the puck up to Craig who gets hammered by Buford and sends the puck up to Isabella. She shoots and a pad save by Kenny. Kenny gives the puck to Token who skates behind his own net. The Cows made a line change so the Platypus decided to make one too. That was the best chance for Token who passed it down to Stan and Stan was on a clear breakaway. He deked and pushed the puck towards the goal and…Ferb stopped it with his pad and covered it up for a whistle. The crowd groaned at the missed opportunity.

"That was a close one," Candace sighed.

"They will indeed need to make smarter changes than that," Jeremy replied.

The period soon came to an end with the Platypus in front 2-1. The shots were 24-12 in favor of the Cows.

"Finally we got some chances and we're ahead at the break," Candace said.

"Yeah, they finally tested McCormick after a stupid penalty by Cartman and Buford's shot caught him napping," Jeremy replied.

"It won't matter, you guys will collapse in the next period," Kevin glared.

The third period began and the Cows brought the pressure early on. The Cows had their forwards in front of the net and tried to block Ferb's view. But with Irving, Katie, and Ginger blocking shots, they were able to keep it 2-1. The Cows were getting all sorts of chances. Tweek shot the puck wide, causing Ferb to be out of position and the puck went right to Craig who fired at the net and…blocked by Katie. Clyde got the puck, skated around some of the defense, shot it and…glove save by Ferb! The crowd began to get restless and started booing.

"Come on guys…just three more minutes to play! Hold on!" Candace said, nearly burying her face in her hands.

"They can't keep playing conservative like this. They had hardly any offense in this period. They're playing the first period. This does not look good," Jeremy said.

The second line of the Platypus was tired so out came the first line of the Platypus, the Cows followed suit and put their first line out on the ice as well.

Stan beat Phineas in the face off and Wendy shot the puck for the net, but was blocked in front by Ginger. Stan moves in, and shoots but is stopped in the chest by Ferb. Kyle fires one…and is blocked in front. Butters moves in and shoots the puck and…scores! The crowd goes wild as the goal horn goes off and Butters jumps into the boards and celebrates with his team. Ferb gives out a large sigh and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it Ferb," Phineas patted Ferb on the back. "You're doing really well."

"And that's exactly what I feared," Jeremy said. "This happens often in hockey…you just can't sleep on a one goal lead. Especially in a game like this." Candace just couldn't believe it and was an inch from going to tears.

"Your team sucks," Kevin laughed.

Both lines remained out there for the next face off. Phineas wins the draw, brings it across the line and shoots it down the ice.

"Cows GOAL! Scored by number 91, Leopold "Butters" Stotch!" Jimbo shouted. "Assisted by number 11, Kyle Broflovski and by number 7, Stan Marsh! That's Leopold "Butters" Stotch at 17:39."

The Platypus skated down to the puck and get the puck away from Cartman. Isabella shoots the puck but is stopped by Kenny. Baljeet tries and is again stopped by Kenny who holds on for the whistle with just 30 seconds to play in regulation. The lines stay out there and Phineas wins the drawback to Buford who shoots the puck and…goes high and wide and hits the glass. Cartman has the puck and gets checked by Buford, coughs the puck out to Isabella. Isabella brings the puck around, shoots it and saved by McCormick. The puck goes to Phineas's stick in the middle; he shoots in between Kenny's pads…and scores!

Phineas jumps to the boards and celebrates with his line, scoring a go-ahead goal with just 18 seconds left.

"YES!" Candace shouted from the press box. "Come on just 18 more seconds! Yes!"

For the next face off, Stan won the draw, again slashed Phineas which went uncalled and skated down the ice with the puck. He split the defense, passed the puck back to Cartman who shot the puck wide. Stan went behind the net, passed the puck out to Broflovski who shot the puck but a pad save by Ferb and…the final horn blew.

The Platypus all celebrated with Ferb, the second line came out from the bench and skated towards the net and congratulated Ferb on goaltending a great game. The crowd started throwing trash onto the ice, but nothing hit any of the players. The Cows skated off the ice in frustration with Stan breaking his stick on the boards. The final score Platypus: 3 and the Cows: 2. Shots favored the Cows 42-18.

"Would you look at that, maybe we are pretty good after all," Candace said to Shelly and Kevin.

"Alright, maybe we underestimated you guys, but we will still win the series," Shelly said.

"Until next time…good day!" Jeremy concluded the broadcast.

After the players on the ice were done celebrating, Phineas went to the bench to celebrate with Perry.

"You see that, boy? We won today!" Phineas said in glee.

"Krrr," Perry chirped.


	3. Round 1 Game 2

**Game 2**

Game 2 is about an hour away from starting. The Danville Platypus and the South Park Cows are out on the ice for their warm ups. The Platypus shocked the Cows in game 1, grabbing a 3-2 victory in game 1 with Phineas Flynn scoring two goals, the game winner coming with just 18 seconds to go. One of the surprises was Ferb Fletcher, making 40 saves between the pipes. Coming up next is game 2 of this best of 7 series in the opening round of the Mushroom Cup. Will the Platypus take a commanding 2-0 lead heading back home to Danville or will the South Park faithful inspire their team to tie up the series? Game 2 coming up next!

"Hello everyone watching at home, this is game 2," Jeremy announced from his announcer's seat. Alongside him was Candace to represent the Danville Platypus, and another side of the table was Shelly Marsh and Kevin McCormick representing the South Park Cows. "I take you now to Jimbo who has the PA, Jimbo."

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing your South Park Cows!" Jimbo shouted to the Cows skating out on the ice. The crowd cheered loudly for their team making their way out onto the ice. The cheers went to booing when the Danville Platypus took the ice for the start of the game. Phineas and Stan took the faceoff for their respected team. The referee dropped the puck at center ice and the game began!

Stan won the faceoff back to Butters. Butters passed the puck up to Kyle Broflovski who skated up the ice but was checked into the boards by Buford van Stomm.

"Good defense by Buford, if the Cows can't pass the defensive line that the Platypus present, it will be another long game for them," Candace said.

"Oh please," Shelly rolled her eyes.

Ginger moved in to clear the puck out of the neutral zone and up to Isabella who gets checked down to the ice by Stan Marsh. The puck slips by to Phineas who skates up past the Cows blue line but the shot is blocked down by Eric Cartman, who dumps the puck off the boards and to Stan Marsh who skated up to Platypus zone and got through Ginger. Buford went to chase him, but Stan skated behind the Platypus net and passed the puck to a wide open Wendy Testaberger who took the shot but Ferb was able to get his body in front of the puck and catch the puck with his glove as the referee blew the whistle to stop play.

"Let's switch it out," Phineas shouted. The Platypus made a line change and out came the 2nd line.

"Everyone hold up, we're keeping this line out," Stan shouted with his line remaining on the ice.

Stan won the faceoff against Django. The puck went to the side for Kyle Broflovski who took a quick shot and Ferb was able to make the save and hold for another face off.

"Well Ferb is looking great today, as he did the other day in game 1," Jeremy said.

Stan once again won the faceoff against Django. The puck was passed back to Butters. Butters skated along the blue line while Cartman went forward to the net and intentionally bumped into Ferb, the referee blew the whistle for a penalty call against the Cows.

"And the Platypus are going to go to the power play. Yes!" Candace cheered.

"This may be the type of break they need to get some offense going," Jeremy said.

"Cows penalty to number 66, Eric Cartman. That's two minutes for goalie interference at 6:02 of the first period." Jimbo announced with the crowd booing the call.

The second line of the Platypus remained out on the ice; the South Park Cows switched up to their second line, but left Bebe on the bench to keep two defensemen.

The faceoff was won by Django against Clyde. Irving passed the puck over to Katie who passed the puck up to Adyson, who passed the puck towards the middle to Django, but the pass was broken up by Token Black, who put the puck out of the zone and the Platypus had to go back and get the puck. The puck was retrieved by Katie who passed the puck up for Gretchen. Gretchen took a shot at the net but Kenny McCormick saved it with his pads and covered up for a whistle.

"And that's how my brother does it," Kevin mocked Candace.

About 40 seconds left on the power play. The Platypus switched up the lines. Phineas won the draw against Clyde. The puck was passed from Baljeet to Buford who shot a one timer, which Kenny stopped with his blocker. The rebound went to the corner of the boards with reaching 30 seconds left to go on the Cows penalty kill. Token fought hard for the puck, and was then joined by Tweek who scooped the puck out and cleared the zone. The crowd cheered loudly for that as it would kill of more time on the penalty kill. Ginger went down to get the puck and passed it down for Isabella but the pass was taken away by Craig Tucker, who shoved it back down the ice which killed off the rest of the power play. The Cows switched lines up as Cartman head out of the box. The crowd cheered loudly for the penalty kill.

"And that is the end of the Platypus power play. Back to even strength with just less than 12 minutes to go in the opening period," Kevin said.

"Now the Cows need to turn it up. Come on you dummies, you're representing our town here! Don't embarrass us!" Shelly shouted.

Buford had the puck as he skated towards the neutral zone, but got picked off by Stan. Stan skated in all alone with Ferb, he deked and shot it…wide left. An opportunity missed for the Cows there. Ginger took possession of the puck and skated out to the faceoff circle before passing it up to Isabella. Isabella dumped the puck in deep in the Cows zone before heading off for a full line change for the Platypus.

Kyle Broflovski brought the puck down for the Cows. Kyle passed the puck across ice for Wendy who skated into the Platypus end. She passed the puck in the center for Stan, who passed it back for Wendy who shot and…save by Ferb Fletcher! Ferb got to the right post just before the puck squeezed by. Stan tried to take a whack at it but the puck stayed out and went closer to Ferb's glove and he was able to cover the puck to stop play. The Cows made a line change, now both teams second line is out on the ice.

Django wins the faceoff against Clyde; he passes the puck over to Gretchen who passes it back to Django making his way up the ice. Django passed the puck to Adyson when he crossed over the blue line into the Cows zone. Adyson then waited and passed the puck out to Katie as she came across the line. Katie shot the puck towards the net but was blocked down in front by Tweek. Django worked his way around him and got possession and shot the puck and…save by McCormick. Token got the rebound and shot the puck out of the crease but it was kept in the zone by Irving. Irving takes a shot and Kenny stopped that with his stick, a rebound to Adyson she shoots, but had a bit of a fan on it, and Kenny was able to hop on it and cover up the puck.

"The Platypus has been getting some really good chances there. They just have to keep batting away at the net and hopefully something will work for them. This line two did not score any goals in game 1." Jeremy said.

The faceoff was won by Clyde and passed the puck to Bebe but was picked off by Adyson who passed the puck to Django who fired and Kenny stopped the puck with his mask, and the puck went over to the faceoff circle to the left of Kenny and the puck was picked off by Tweek who dumped the puck off to Bebe. Bebe moved down into the neutral zone and over the center line before passing the puck over to Clyde. Clyde moved into the Platypus zone and fired a shot and Ferb made the save with his pad and froze the puck to stop play. The Platypus kept out their second line while the Cows made a line change to their first line.

Stan won the face off draw against Django. Stan took a shot at the net, but Ferb used his body to get in front of the shot and block it down. Stan and Irving got tied up in front for the puck, the puck got swept away and out to Butters. Butters made the pass to Cartman, Cartman made a pass to Kyle Broflovski. Kyle took the shot, with a pad save by Fletcher. Stan took the rebound…passed it out to Wendy, she shoots…and scores! The crowd went crazy, jumping out of their seats and celebrating as the goal horn went off. The Cows first line went to celebrate with a group hug, followed by high fiving the players on the bench.

"Finally," Shelly shouted.

While the players were making their way to center ice, Cartman stopped at Phineas on his bench and mumbled, "Your stupid ugly platypus hates you today." Phineas glared and wanted to punch the fat boy in the face but was stopped by Baljeet, telling him it isn't worth it.

"Ignore him Phineas, we can't get a penalty right after they scored," Baljeet said. Phineas just sat back down.

"Cows GOAL, scored by number 35, Wendy Testaberger!" Shouted Jimbo over the PA. Assisted by number 7, Stan Marsh! And by number 11, Kyle Broflovski! Time of the goal 16 minutes, 42 seconds. That's Wendy Testaberger at 16:42."

The Platypus tried a quick response but the defense of the Cows took away any decent opportunity the Platypus had. Kenny also made a good save on Baljeet with under a minute left, by robbing him on the glove side. Soon the period ended with the Platypus trailing their opponents, 1-0. While making their way to the locker room, Cartman antagonized Phineas some more.

"Your platypus is stupid!" He shouted. Phineas didn't respond or even look, he just glared and kept making his way forward to the locker room.

"Alright, so after one period of play and both teams have shown to have great opportunities, but at the end of one, it is 1-0 Cows." Jeremy said.

"The Platypus are terrible," Kevin replied.

"That is not true. We won game 1, and in game 1 the Platypus only had 18 shots on goal. The Platypus are actually outshooting the Cows, 14-12."

"Well, who has the 1-0 lead?" Shelly giggled.

"We'll be back for the second period right after this very long series of commercials." Candace groaned.

In the locker room, Phineas was getting agitated.

"The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is, saying all that stuff about Perry?" Phineas said while taking a seat on a chair. Ferb placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's just trying to get in your head, Phineas," Irving answered. "Just don't let it get to you, we need you out there."

"The best way to shut him up is to score some goals, let's do it!" Baljeet cheered. Everyone joined in with the enthusiasm and took their equipment to head on out for the second period.

Phineas took the faceoff against Stan at the beginning of the second period. Stan wins the draw and fights his way through Flynn and skates down the ice. Stan skates around Buford and skates in front of the net and shoots the puck…and scores! The puck went right between the pads and skates of Ferb, and has just enough momentum to cross over the line. The goal horn went off and the people in the stands went crazy once again. The Cows went to celebrate while the Platypus took a deep sigh. All the pep talk from the locker room just seemed to have now vanished with that very early goal.

"Cows goal! Scored by number 7, Stan Marsh, the goal unassisted at 12 seconds. That's Stan Marsh, unassisted at 12 seconds!" Jimbo shouted.

With the Cows up 2-0, the faceoff went back to center. Phineas won the draw against Stan and tried to work his way around Stan, but the Cows captain checked him down. Stan passed the puck back to Cartman. Cartman skated with the pack back into his own end before passing the puck up to Wendy. Wendy skated it up ice before being met by Isabella. Isabella came in and chopped the stick out of Wendy's hands and that will be a penalty coming up against Danville. Both teams decided to switch up their lines. So, line two was out for the Platypus minus Gretchen because of Isabella in the penalty box, and the second line out for the Cows.

The faceoff was right of Ferb. Clyde won the faceoff against Django and the puck went back to Token who shot the puck but went wide along the boards. Behind the net Irving got the puck and tried to dump it out but was blocked along the sides by Bebe. Bebe passes the puck along the boards to the other side to Craig. Craig passes out to the center to Clyde who shoots and Ferb stopped it with the pad with the rebound going right to Django who dumped the puck down the length of the ice, to kill off some penalty time.

"Some good killing by the Platypus, they can't afford to go down 3-0 early here in the second," Jeremy said.

"Let's go Platypus!" Candace cheered.

Kenny took the puck in front of the red line and passed it up to Tweek at around the blue line.

"Let's go Cows!" chants were coming from the crowd. The penalty was half over. Tweek took the puck, passed it into the Platypus zone, it was tipped by Adyson and she shot it back down the length of the ice, while the Platypus made a change and brought their top line back onto the ice for when Isabella comes back out.

Tweek took the puck out into the neutral zone and passed it out to Craig. Craig skated down the ice and blasted a shot that went wide but Ferb got a piece of it with his stick so the puck didn't go out of play. Phineas grabbed the puck and shot it down the length of the rink so the penalty to Isabella was now over and the teams were back to even strength.

Kenny took the puck that was behind his net and passed back on up to Bebe. Bebe went down the ice into the Platypus end and shot the puck high where Ferb caught it in midair. He dropped the puck down for Buford as the Cows made a line change. Buford passed the puck across ice to Ginger who passed it up for Phineas. Phineas skated down the ice but was checked by Cartman, who took possession over for the Cows, and passed the puck to Kyle Broflovski who shot the puck and Ferb stopped it with his pads.

"Game 1 was a fluke, ginger, we're crushing your ugly platypus now," Cartman shouted to Phineas, but Phineas grumbled and didn't say anything to him.

The Cows kept their pressure on throughout the second period. Ferb made saves going back and forth in his crease to keep his team in it without about 8 minutes left for the second period. The Cows had their second line out facing off against the first line of the cows in the Platypus end. Tweek had the puck along the blue line and passed it over to Token. Token winded up his stick, causing most of the Platypus to go to the ice and try to block it, but Token passed the puck to the left at the lest second to a wide open Craig who fires a one timer and…scores! The goal horn went off again and the Cows were celebrating, and Cartman shouted "Platypus suck!" on the bench over to Phineas.

"Cows goal scored by number 21, Craig Tucker!" shouted Jimbo. "Assisted by number 8, Token Black, and by number 98, Tweek Tweak! Time of the goal 11:47, that's Craig Tucker at 11:47 of the second period."

On the next faceoff, Phineas beat Clyde on the draw, but Clyde managed to tussle the puck away from the Platypus' captain. Clyde stalled with the puck while the rest of his teammates made a line change to get the Cows first line back on to the ice, then dumped the puck down to substitute with Stan. Ginger had the puck now for the Platypus; she passed it up to Isabella who was on a two on one breakaway with Phineas. Butters was on the defense for the Cows. Isabella passed the puck along to Phineas who deked in front of the net and shot it and…hit the post! Kenny McCormick hit the puck down the ice and out of danger to Wendy to take it down to the Platypus zone.

"What a close chance there for the Platypus, would have put them right back in the game," Candace said.

"As if," Shelly snorted.

The Cows were with it again now. Stan had the puck but passed it back to Cartman. Cartman fired the shot and…scored! The puck deflected off the stick of Buford and went right behind Ferb for the goal. While Cartman passed his bench celebrating, he went over to the Platypus' bench, put his stick over the bench and whacked Perry. Apparently, Phineas was the only one who saw it and charged the obese boy.

Phineas grabbed Cartman by the jersey and threw a punch at his head and repeatedly did so. The referee tried to pull Phineas off, but Phineas resisted and kept punching.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?" Phineas shouted while throwing another punch. "What did Perry ever do to you?"

Ferb had to skate over from his net and help get Phineas off. The crowd started booing at Phineas. When it was all over, Cartman started chuckling.

"You guys suck!" Cartman shouted. Phineas had to skate to the penalty box. There was a bit of a delay. The referee was on the phone and he went to the box.

"Sorry Phineas, but by order of the commissioner, I have no choice but to give you a game misconduct," the referee said. Phineas got up and skated over on the other side, while the crowd cheered.

"And it looks like Phineas is done for the game," Jeremy said.

"That's absurd. We saw the replay, what that Cartman kid did was a disgrace!" Candace replied.

"You must be really new here," Kevin laughed.

"Bunch of goons is what your team is," Shelly rolled her eyes.

Phineas took the long walk down to the locker room, while his team had to finish the game without him, being embarrassed by the Cows, trailing 4-0. On top of that, the Cows were going to go on a five minute major power play. Django went into the penalty box to serve for Phineas. Line 2 was out for the Platypus while line 2 came on out for the Cows.

"Platypus penalty to number 9, Phineas Flynn. A 5 minute major for fighting and a game misconduct. Penalty at 14:37 of the second period," Jimbo announced over the intercom with applause from the crowd.

"Now for a major penalty, that means even if the Cows score on the advantage, they will still be on the power play." Jeremy said.

"Let's bury them!" Kevin shouted.

Gretchen took the face off for the Platypus while Clyde took the face off for the Cows. Clyde won it back to Token who skated it into the neutral zone of the Platypus and dumped the puck in on past the red line. The Platypus defense was back to play the puck and pushed it along the boards where Adyson to the puck towards the circle and blasted the puck out of the zone to kill off some time.

Tweek had possession of the puck for the Cows; he skated it down to center ice and passed the puck along to Clyde. Clyde deked the puck around Irving then passed the puck back to Tweek who shot the puck and…scored! The crowd applauded while the goal horn went off. The Platypus all shook their head while the Cows celebrated another goal.

"Cows goal scored by number 98, Tweek Tweak! Assisted by number 18, Clyde Donovan. The goal at 15:58." Jimbo announced.

Still on the powerplay, the Cows changed their lines and were back in the Platypus zone, looking for more. Kyle took a feed from Stan at the blue line who took a shot, and Ferb made the pad save, but a rebound went to Stan who took the shot…and scored! With his second of the game, Stan put the Cows up 6-0, and the teams went into the locker room for the second intermission.

Inside the Platypus locker room, Phineas sat in front of his locker motionless, tears just ready to go out of his eyes, knowing he let his team down. There was awkward silence until Phineas decided to speak up.

"I know what you're all thinking, it was really stupid of me to do what I did," Phineas said.

"Yes, yes it was," Ferb replied.

"But you don't understand! He actually assaulted Perry! I just couldn't let him get away with it," Phineas shrugged.

"I was mad at him too, but you can't let him get his way. The only way to make that creep get what's coming to him is to do so on the scoreboard." Ferb said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Perry went up to Phineas and laid on his lap and gave a 'krkrkr' chirp.

"You're right Ferb, let's get them in Danville!"

"Yeah!" the team cheered.

"But for now, I guess we'll just have to finish out this one," Irving said.

In the third period, the Platypus were able to end the shutout. Adyson shot top right that went by Kenny's glove and into the net. There was no thought of a rally as Kyle Broflovski scored for the Cows just a minute later. The Cows won game 2, 7-1 and tied the series at a game a piece.

"Woo hoo!" Cartman cheered on the ice. "We just showed you bums what losers you are! See you at your garbage town next!" The Platypus just ignored the comments and skated off the ice. The South Park fans cheered their team off the ice.

"Well, this game belonged to South Park. I'm very interested to see how the Platypus will respond back in their home town in Danville in just two days for game 3," Jeremy said.

"They won't," Shelly said.

"We'll see about that," Candace replied with narrowing eyes towards Shelly.

End of broadcast.

Series tied 1-1.

* * *

**A/N: **It has been way too long since I posted game 1 of this and I'm sorry for the very long delay. I cut period 3 for pretty much that reason, and since the Cows were up by so much, it was pretty obvious they would win anyway. I have my fingers crossed to have the next one up within a week, but I'm currently on the verge of getting a job, so it may be longer.


End file.
